Guardianship of a cat !
by mimikitty
Summary: AU. TezuRyo. This is a story of a bratty young man, who is having a lawsuit against his arrogant ex to have guardianship of his cat, falls in love with his stone faced lawyer. And in the mix, a sadistic judge is having all the fun in the world!


**Title** : Guardianship of a cat !  
**Author** : Mimikitty  
**Beta** : Gwynhafra  
**Pairings** : **Tezuka/Ryoma**, Momoshiro/Kaidoh  
**Rating** : R  
**Words** : 9, 691  
**Disclaimer** : I love them so much, but I'm a penniless author.  
**Summary** : AU This is a story of a young man, who is having some kind of lawsuit against his ex to have guardianship of his cat, falls in love with his lawyer. And in the mix, a sadistic judge is having all the fun in the world!  
**Author's note** : I want to wish everyone a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR. I wrote this fic for the Subrosa Tennis community and guess what ? I won the first price for the theme challenge. Yay for me ! I never win anything. Hihi ! A very big thank you for Gwyn, she is a marvelous author and a great beta reader. Not only that, she is a fantastic friend. So THANK YOU GWYN ! If there are any problems with the format, just blame FFnet.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma growled for the nth time in ten minutes. "Che, this is boring." Even frowning and growling, Echizen Ryoma was a very good looking young man. Well, if by _Tennis Pro_, he was on the top ten list of the most gorgeous men.

Momoshiro leaned forward on the park bench to roll his sleeping son back and forth in his stroller. The child was obviously adopted since neither Momoshiro nor Kaidoh could have children. They tried it through and went to see many specialists, but nothing could give them a child of their own. Momoshiro blamed everything on Kaidoh, like always when there was a problem between them. It wasn't his fault that he didn't want a change of sex. So they turned to adoption.

"Maybe if you stop hitting that wall..." Momoshiro was interrupted by Ryoma's growling. It was a very loud growling and it made Momo think of an unsatisfied tiger after a meal. He gulped. And he pitied that wall as well. He could even see cracks on the wall Ryoma was hitting. It sounded like Ryoma was using Kawamura's power shots.

"Maybe if you would take a racquet and hit balls with me. Beside, it's all that monkey king's fault. Baka monkey king. I cannot believe it…" It was rare for the tennis prodigy to rant like that, except of course, when it concerned his ex-boyfriend. Momoshiro could not count the number of times when his best friend called and complained about Atobe Keigo. The worst was when they were all in high school. It was even worst than phone calls too. Momoshiro had to face a scowling Ryoma almost every time.

"I know exactly how you feel." Momo patted his recently just waxed hair. "Last night, that stupid mamushi didn't leave the center until after eight o'clock because of some kid. And I had specifically told him I was going to be preparing an apple pie for dinner." Kaidoh Kaoru was a great kindergarten teacher, even if he did not look it. Everyone was surprised at his choice of career and the first was Momoshiro.

"You cooked an apple pie for dinner ?"

"Hey, I was watching TV and there was that cooking program. It's not my fault they were presenting how to cook apple pies. The mamushi installed a cable at home. Have some pretty good stuff. The kid likes to watch Naruto."

"Che, Prince of Tennis is so much better." Ryoma was still hitting the tennis ball to the wall. The sound of hitting the wall was so powerful that it seemed that the wall was shaking.

"So, euh, what is the problem this time? I thought that the two of you were over?" Momo asked. The best way was to get directly to the point and get it over with. If it could ever end. He sighed.

"The baka monkey king decided to hold Karupin hostage." Momoshiro's eyeball came out of his head after hearing Ryoma's problem. Everyone knew that the Himalayan cat was Ryoma's precious baby and the only thing that he was obsessed with other than tennis.

Instead of growling again, Echizen Ryoma flipped open his cellphone, a very shiny and expensive cellphone, and pressed a button.

"Welcome to voice dial. Who would you like to call?"

"Call stupid monkey king at home." He pronounced each word carefully to ensure that the computerized voice would understand.

"Calling…stupid monkey king…at home. One moment please."

Atobe Keigo picked up on the third ring. "You are speaking to the wonderful ore-sama."

"Give me back my cat, you stupid monkey!" Momoshiro covered his hands over his son's ears but that was a bit difficult since he was holding the kid in his hand.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. Since Ryoma was tired of waiting for Atobe to answer, he just went straight to the point.

"I'm at the tennis court. You will bring me Karupin today."

"I won't be."

"What?" Yelled Ryoma over the phone.

"He is ore-sama's cat."

The rant began once more, but this time, nobody could hear it. 'What the fck? Wait, I'm not supposed to swear in front of the kid. Wait damnit! This is my mind and I can think however I want!' Ryoma's voice was talking to in his head, and that was giving him a headache… again! 'Where the hell did I put that big bottle of aspirin?'

"Keigo… if this is another one of your sick joke…" Ryoma growled. He seemed to be doing a lot of growling recently.

More silence.

Panic started to come to Ryoma since this was concerning his most beloved possession. "We've agreed that I will have my cat back when I move out."

"You are obsessed with ore-sama."

"What the fck?" It seemed that Ryoma finally snapped and that was not a good thing. An angry Ryoma was never a good thing, especially for the opponent. For now, it seemed that the opponent was one rich Atobe Keigo.

"You've been using Karupin as a means to get back together with ore-sama's magnificent self. Ore-sama is putting an end to your obsession by keeping what belongs to ore-sama in the beginning." Atobe said it in a very calm voice, through there seems to be some sort of smirk in the voice, but that was probably Ryoma's own imagination.

"Wait a minute," He stood up and started pacing. An old woman walked past him and cast a worried glance. "My relationship with you is over. Remember? We broke up. It was agreed on both sides. We all know that it was some stupid mistake, some high school crush and lust. But you can't take Karupin away. We may be over, but Karupin is mine even before we began our relationship." Ryoma put much emphasis on each word of the last sentence. Nobody was going to separate him from his Himalayan cat.

"Ore-sama has decided that Karupin shall remain with ore-sama."

After Atobe's sentence, the line went dead.

"That stupid monkey hung up on me!" Ryoma exclaimed with disbelief.

Another growl was heard. Momoshiro kept rocking his kid back and forth. Maybe putting the child under the influence of that 'brat' was not really a good idea after all. Nope, not a good idea at all. He should have listened to that mamushi of his and put the kid into his care. But alas, he wanted to play father today.

Echizen manually stabbed the digits that constituted the monkey king's number so forcefully that it almost broke the cell phone. Sadly, it was his machine that answered.

"Monkey king, I don't know what you are playing at, but you must know that I'm not going to just walk away from Karupin. I'll give you the end of the week to hand over MY cat or…" A blank mind was never a good thing.

"Say that…you'll sue his ass off." Well, you could always count on your best friend in the worst moments.

"I'll sue your ass off, baka monkey king, I want MY cat… Mada mada dane." Hmm, that was a good finish. That would tell him that he was dead serious.

Wait a minute…

Sue his ass off?

What was he thinking?

Oh right, he wasn't.

Ryoma turned his head in his friend's direction. Momoshiro gulped.

"Sue his ass off? Are you crazy Momo? That's Atobe Keigo we're talking about! How the hell can we sue one of the richest men in all Japan? He probably has an army of lawyers ready to kick asses. No wait, he does have an army of lawyers."

"Euh… Call buchou?"

Momoshiro was happy that the only thing he received was a glare from his so called best friend. Since when did he become best friends with this anti-social brat? Oh yeah, that doubles game they played when they were in junior high school. Since then, they went to school together… it was more like he giving the brat a lift every morning so that he would not be late. Then after school, they went to eat burgers… come to think of it, it was always him paying for the food too and Ryoma was a big eater as well. And that brat wasn't even polite, always challenging everyone in tennis. He should be asking Echizen to pay for burgers now with all the money that the so called 'prince of tennis' makes. Why didn't he just do that? Oh yeah, Inui's menu. Inui still made them menus. It was understandable in junior high… they needed to grow strong and fast. It was comprehensible in high school because it was the best regiment that would help them win tournaments and it was the sensible thing to do. It was reasonable in University because they didn't give up tennis yet and stayed in form. But after that, they were all adults and entered the working world. Inui continued sending them training programs and what to eat everyday. And damn that mamushi for posting that menu on the fridge. He had to say goodbye to his burgers too. That mamushi was still listening to Inui's training menu. Inui probably made some sort of eating order for the kid as well. Come think of it, the child was still too young to eat real food. Momoshiro made a mental not to let Inui juice near the house. He would not drink another Inui juice even to save his life… maybe to save mamushi's and the kid's life, but he would not put his on the line!

"He is going to come to his senses, right?" Ryoma asked quietly after awhile. "He wouldn't really try to separate me from my cat, right?" The only time Momoshiro would see Ryoma with some kind of emotion, it would always concern the Himalayan cat, and this was one of them. He remembered the first time Karupin left home. Ryoma needed comfort and he was his best friend. He must say something encouraging.

"Of course he'll give him back. Atobe's not crazy enough to start a war over a cat."

"You don't know him like I do. He will do anything to piss me off. And he has the money to back himself up."

Ryoma touched the tip of his hat only to remember, once again, that he did not have one anymore. He lost that habit in high school. Momoshiro did not understand his love for the cat. The link between them was special.

His mind flashed back to the day HE first came into his life. Ryoma was but a child… rather a tennis-obsessed, anti-social, boring, no-expression whatsoever child. But a child nonetheless. His mother was worried that Ryoma would become a perverted tennis-obsessed player like his father, so she bought him a cat to teach Ryoma that there were other things that could be just as wonderful as beating his father in a tennis match.

Now, after the break up, Karupin was the only thing that he cherished. Well, that was except grape Ponta and tennis of course, but they weren't real things and he couldn't cuddle them. Through he could bath in Ponta only and hug his racquet to sleep… It just wasn't the same thing without Karupin in his bed.

* * *

Ryoma flipped through the pages of _Tennis Pro_ as he waited in the lobby of Tezuka Kunimitsu's office. It seemed that he got himself on the cover once again. He never bothered to read those articles on him. They were all stupid anyway and wrote some crappy lies too. He wondered if buchou read those things. After some thought, he gathered that since they were in the waiting room of his office, then yes, he did read them. He felt a strong twinge in his heart, but ignored it.

"Echizen Ryoma?"

Said person looked up from the magazine and he froze. The man standing in from of him was tall, distinguished, with sandy hair that begged to be toyed with and eyes hidden behind glasses that made him look serious, but gorgeous. Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't look just good, he was perfect. Always had been and it seemed that he always would be.

"Che, I thought lawyers were supposed to look old with a big stomach."

"It was not easy to meet you on such short notice." God, even his voice had gotten sexy. It was deep and he was not talking loudly either. Though Ryoma could bet his favorite red racquet that whatever Tezuka Kunimitsu said, everyone would listen. The authority in his voice didn't lessen over the years. Ryoma would still run laps if Tezuka ordered them even now.

"Che, you did meet me anyway." There was that usual smirk on Ryoma's face. He had that smirk whenever he pulled a special move that shocked his opponents. "Buchou."

Tezuka Kunimitsu regarded him with a stern look, turned around and went to his office. Ryoma took that as a sign to follow him, the smirk never leaving his face.

It seemed that Tezuka didn't want it to look too personal. Echizen was just another client. However Tezuka also knew that it was impossible to stop Echizen from considering him as anything but his buchou. After all these years, he should have known at least that, if nothing else. The first time Tezuka Kunimitsu saw Echizen Ryoma from the window of his class in junior high school, he thought that Echizen was a brat. After knowing him, he concluded that Echizen was a stubborn brat as well and that thought seemed to carry out through out the years.

The office was fairly well furnished, if you liked purple walls and old furniture from Louis XIV or something. Ryoma was never an expert in interior decoration. Comfort was his only need.

Tezuka gestured for Echizen to sit as he took his place behind a big wooden desk. "I've been reviewing your case and I have a few questions to ask."

"Shoot right away."

"Ah, is there a possibility that…" Tezuka shuffled through his notes, even if he knew the name by heart. "Atobe will back down if we send him a couple of threatening letters?" There was no expression at all on his face. Some things didn't change.

"Che, like that stupid monkey will back out from that." Ryoma snorted. Tezuka's only change in facial expression was the rise of an eyebrow at the name of 'monkey'. He thought that after the years, Echizen would have grown out of using that name.

"Hn. We will mail him a letter first and see his reaction." Tezuka flipped through some papers again. He took out his favorite pen and a new pad of sheets. The pen was given to him by his grandfather when he graduated law school. He used it only for signing important contracts. He refilled the ink many times, but the signification of the pen was not lost. It meant that he had succeeded.

"Tell me your relationship with Atobe Keigo. Do not leave anything out. Even minor details can significant when going to court." It was his duty to ask that even though he knew almost everything about Atobe and Echizen's relationship, how it started to how it ended. He was witness to the beginning of their love, if it could be called that. He admitted that he was jealous when Echizen stopped asking for a match every day. Rather, he spent his time with Hyotei's buchou, playing tennis and doing other things in the locker room. Oh yes, he was aware of their time in the school's locker room when Atobe came for a surprise visit at Seigaku's Saturday morning practice.

"…chou… buchou." Tezuka's thoughts were interrupted when Ryoma put his hand on Tezuka's. It sent him a jolt of static. He thought that some blue spark came out of that one simple touch. Ryoma was only trying to get his attention since he was daydreaming. It seemed that there was a first time for everything. He never daydreamed. Ever. Tezuka took his glasses off, wiping them with a piece of cloth he took out of his many drawers.

"Gomen Echizen. I was thinking which course of action we should take." Which was a complete lie. He kept, what others had always called, his poker face, though it seemed that Ryoma knew him better than anyone.

"Che, we are going to get Karupin back. Simple as that." Ryoma crossed his arm and a scowl came on his face. He was determined to get his cat back no matter what.

"What has caused the… misunderstanding between you and Atobe?" Tezuka must keep his professionalism. Otherwise, he would not be able to represent Ryoma and that would lead to not seeing him at all except at the occasional gatherings by Oishi. Since the story with Atobe was finished, Tezuka wanted to take a chance with his little pillar. He would not let this chance slip away like before. Ryoma was not his responsibility and kouhai anymore and he was not his buchou. Even if Ryoma would say otherwise.

"Che, the monkey king thinks that my tournaments take too much of my time. And he thinks that I don't spend enough time in his bed." Ryoma shrugged his shoulders lightly and added, "Like I would give up tennis for Monkey sex."

Tezuka blushed at Ryoma's last sentence. That led to Ryoma liking his former buchou's red tint on his cheek.

Tezuka's coughed a bit. "Well, this is going to be a bit different since Tokyo does not consider pets as individuals who need to be cared for. To the judge, he will see that this is a battle of property and that it's just another relationship gone bad."

The corners of Ryoma's mouth turned down enough to emphasize his frown lines to indicate his displeasure at hearing Tezuka say that.

Tezuka sighed once more and explained to Ryoma. "This is not some American soap _Law and Order_. In front of the law, Karupin does not have the same rights as a human being. Atobe is not violating anyone's rights by keeping Karupin."

"Buchou watches American series?"

"What I mean is that this is not television, Echizen. You do not win with good intentions."

"Then what do we do?" Tezuka liked the sound of the word 'we' and he hoped that this word would come out of Ryoma's mouth more often.

"We will get Karupin. I promise you, Echizen." Tezuka would get Ryoma's light back. He made a promise not only to Echizen, but to himself as well.

A grateful smile came upon Ryoma's pink lips.

Yes, he would get Karupin back, even if he had to take it with his own two hands. That smile would be enough as a payment.

* * *

"So, buchou is your lawyer now?" Momoshiro asked even as he leaped into the air to do his dunk smash.

It was their weekly encounter whenever Ryoma was back in Tokyo. They would spend the day together playing tennis and going to some arcade for old time's sake. This time, Momoshiro listened to his mamushi and didn't bring their kid. He missed those matches with his best friend during the last few months when Ryoma went to England. Or was it the US? Maybe it was in France for the French Open? He always forgot where Ryoma was going and that brat never brought him a souvenir either. Above all things, during their time together, he was still the one paying for Ryoma's food. And boy, a young tennis professional ate a lot. His wallet was suffering each and every time Momo went out with Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said his catch phrase as he did a drop shot.

Momo sprinted from the baseline to the net and prepared to send the tennis ball back over to the other side of the court. However, the ball did not bounce, but rather rolled backwards.

"Using Tezuka-buchou's drop shot, Echizen?" It always amazed Momo how that ball just rolled backwards. It was impressive when his former buchou did it and it was still amazing when his best friend did it.

"Che, it helped me win the US Open."

They went to get a bit of water after their match. They decided that it would be no use counting the points. Both of them knew that Ryoma won the game hands down.

"So when are you leaving Japan ?" Asked Momoshiro between heavy breaths.

"After I get Karupin." Came the curt reply.

Momoshiro sweat dropped. It seemed that the brat still had a one track mind. He usually appreciated and even admired Ryoma's frankness and abrupt way of talking, but some other times, it was uncalled for and unnecessary. He sucked in another deep breath and returned his attention to the so called 'prince' of tennis.

"So you and Tezuka-buchou are going to Court?" This was a touchy subject, but Momoshiro always loved gossip and loved having one up to Kikumaru. And having such a juicy gossip about not one, but two of their most antisocial friend was rare.

Before Ryoma could answer his friend, his phone vibrated inside his tennis bag. It looked quite comical from the outside since the cellphone was making the bag shake a bit.

"Buchou." Ryoma answered. He had memorized Tezuka's number even without realizing it.

"Echizen. Atobe refused an arrangement. We are going to Court." Tezuka went straight to the point. There was no chit chat, no greetings. And that was exactly why Ryoma appreciated Tezuka so much. Neither of them liked to waste time on small and useless, in Ryoma's opinion, conversations. But Ryoma liked to hear his buchou's deep and calming voice, which led to a rather confused Ryoma. But he never took time to analyze his feelings, he just followed his instinct.

"Okay." What else was he suppose to say?

"If we could set a meeting before the Court's day…"

"How about now, buchou? I'm not busy." Momoshiro raised an eyebrow at that. He guessed that it could not be helped. Tezuka-buchou would always come first. He actually found it quite amusing that Ryoma would reschedule anything, or more like leaving everything, just to be with Tezuka. This would be a juicy piece of gossip to share with Eiji.

"Yes, I know where that is. 6 o'clock? I'll be there buchou." Ryoma flipped his cellphone shut and began packing his things.

"Got a date, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked with a wide grin.

"Che, I'm going to eat with buchou." Not denying that it was not a date, Ryoma began to think of the possible clothes that were clean. Was his favorite purple shirt still in the dirty laundry basket?

* * *

The restaurant was very nice. That was the first thing on Ryoma's mind. It was an old fashioned Japanese restaurant. The lights were not really bright and the atmosphere could be called as romantic. Even though Ryoma made an effort to arrive earlier, Tezuka was already at their table and was waiting with a glass of water.

"Buchou."

"Echizen."

Both their faces were as expressionless as ever. The waitress came upon them to ask for their orders and exclaimed loudly.

"Oh my God, you're Echizen Ryoma. I'm really a big fan of your tennis." The girl was barely out of high school. She was wearing a traditional kimono as required by the establishment. "Can I have your autograph? Oh, I must have a tennis ball somewhere."

"Che, I'm Horio, with 2 years of tennis experience."

But unfortunately, Ryoma's lie didn't sound plausible as it was used many times already. The latest _Tennis Pro_ magazine even told the public that it was 'cute' that Echizen Ryoma tried to hide behind a secret identity. Besides, Tezuka's glare on Ryoma was sufficient enough for Ryoma to correct himself. Ryoma took out a tennis ball from his pocket; which resulted in a screech from the waitress. He took the pen that was offered to him and signed the ball.

"Oh thank you sooooooo much." The girl's voice was seriously getting annoying in Ryoma's ear. But since he was in Tezuka's presence, he refrained from commenting. To top it all, she simply left without taking their order. Tezuka and Ryoma were left blinking at each other. Five minutes later, the waitress came back, her face as red as a tomato. In Ryoma's opinion, she looked like someone who had eaten too much wasabi.

In the end, neither really talked much during dinner. They ordered and simply stared at each other. The silence was neither awkward nor bothersome. They merely enjoyed each other's company. The matter of Atobe and Karupin wasn't even questioned. Both of them knew that they would have to fight, and hard the battle would be. Atobe would not let it go so easily.

Ryoma asked for a coffee whereas Tezuka ordered tea after the dinner. Ryoma raised an eyebrow at Tezuka's obvious choice of green tea. In contrast, Tezuka raised an eyebrow at Ryoma's the unexpected order. He did realize that Ryoma put a lot of sugar in his coffee.

"Helps me keep awake during tournament season. Got used to it." Was Ryoma's answer to Tezuka's silent question.

Neither of them spoke as they enjoyed their beverages. Well, it was Tezuka who was enjoying the flavor of green tea. Each time Ryoma took a gulp, he winced a bit as the coffee taste exploded in his mouth.

By the end of it, Ryoma finally asked "So what do we do now, buchou?"

Even though that sentence could have been interpreted in many ways, Tezuka knew him like the back of his hand.

"We are going to Court."

"Oh." There was not really anything else to add to that. Tezuka was representing him to get his cat back and that was all. Why did it feel like something more to Ryoma?

After they finished their supper, they began to leave the restaurant. Ryoma didn't know what to say. He felt like he had to do something. It was itching him, and he felt a bit awkward standing there, in front of Tezuka. He didn't feel like that the first time Tezuka asked him for a match.

Tezuka was the one to break the tension in the air. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh?" His mind was a bit slow with the uptake.

"Tomorrow. Could you come to my office? There are a few papers that you must sign in order for us to go to Court."

"Oh, that." Why did he feel that there was more to that offer? "I have to practice a new serve, but I don't have much to do."

"You are staying in Japan until you have Karupin back, correct?" They begin walking. In which direction? Neither one of them knew. It was a nice night. It wasn't too hot nor was it too cold. There was a light breeze that flowed in the air.

A grunt was the only response Tezuka got from Ryoma. They walked untill they reached a park. The night was still young… well young to teenagers. Some boys were playing ball. It was not tennis, but basketball. Both Tezuka and Ryoma sat on the bench to watch the match. They watched the game, but not truly following. It was a reminder of what they had back in junior high school and high school as well. Tezuka remembered the first time they had won the nationals when he was fifteen. The matches were incredible. Both Seigaku and their opponent, Rikkai Dai, grew with each match. Even though he was not the one to bring victory, he had put all his faith in his successor and he was not wrong. And when they were reunited in high school, they were the invincible team once more. It was like a repeat of when they were three years younger, but stronger. Their rivals were stronger as well and that made them reach new limits.

Ryoma got up from the bench, causing Tezuka's thoughts to halt. "I'll see you tomorrow buchou."

Tezuka give a nod. "Come at 11 o'clock. Do not be late Echizen."

The way Tezuka said the last sentence reminded Ryoma of Tezuka's favorite catch phrase which was to not be careless. Ryoma threw a smirk to Tezuka and made a small "Che.", turned around and went in the direction of his house, or his parents' house more like.

Tezuka watched Ryoma's back get smaller and smaller until he turned a corner. He got his attention back to the players that were short of a few members from when he first sat there. They were young and had lots of potential. Even though Tezuka was a former tennis player, he was aware of other sports. Tennis wasn't life and he had learned that in harsh ways. Back in junior high, he had first strained his arm playing against Atobe. Then he worsened it by playing against Sanada. He had to go through another extensive therapy for many years. But even then, he had continued to play in high school. In third year, he had been made buchou once more. But the biggest surprise was when Echizen came back from America to play with his sempai again. They went to grab the nationals once more. He could still remember the gasp, the hanging of the jaws of many tennis players from other schools when they saw that they were all reunited again. But in his last year, when he had given his all to the team he cared for, his arm could not keep up with the level of his rivals' tennis. His left arm finally gave out, but not before giving his team a chance to victory. And yet again, he went to a rehabilitation center, but the doctors could only do so much. He still played, but even at three sets, it became a strain to his arm. He had to give up his dream on becoming a professional tennis player and concentrated on his studies.

Tezuka sighed and came back from memory lane. With one final look at the few boys who remained playing with the ball and shooting, he left the park and went home.

* * *

A ringing sound woke Echizen Ryoma, who was having a pleasant dream, up. A hand went out from the blue covers to smash whatever the annoying sound was. The hand pushed the alarm clock to the floor making a crashing sound. The peace and quiet came back to room. With a satisfied sigh, Ryoma soon went back to sleep. But right before entering the gate of dreamland, the ringing sound came back. The hand came out of the covers to shut his alarm, but touched nothing. In his state of mind, Ryoma forgot that he already threw his clock away and did not realize that the ringing did not come from his alarm, but his cell phone. It was then that a green haired head also emerged from the blue covers to situate where the ringing sound came from. Sitting up and getting his cell phone, Ryoma answered abruptly, as it was his nature, but more because someone dared to wake him up when he was having such nice dreams.

"What?"

"Echizen." The simple pronunciation of his name made Ryoma rigid. He straightened up like a soldier ready to meet his commander.

"Buchou?" Just three syllables were said, but Ryoma knew his buchou's voice from anywhere and even if it was just a whisper, Ryoma always had an ear open when it concerned Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ah."

"Is there a reason that you called? It's not 11 yet, is it?" Ryoma looked down at his clock. It was broken, that was for certain. The thing must be replaced, again. Thinking back, Ryoma must have replaced his alarm clock more times that he could count. He thanked whoever was out there, or just his manager, that the hotels he was staying in during his tournaments always had a shop which sold alarm clocks.

"I have the date of the hearing changed. The judge is willing to hear us today." Tezuka said that with his emotionless voice, which did not surprise Ryoma at all. His buchou always had an emotionless voice, but to him, it was like a warm blanket that covered him during the coldest moment of his life.

"Oh." There was not much that he could say. He did not know a thing about all of that. All he knew was tennis and it was fine with him. Besides, for all those legal things, he now has buchou and he knew that he could trust buchou no matter what. It has always been like that and always would be. That darn monkey king could not change that over the years, and he would not change what he and buchou now have. Well, maybe they could improve the relationship they have now as former teammates and current lawyer- client relationship to something more. Before Ryoma's mind could conjure more possibilities for the something more, Tezuka interrupted his thoughts with a very strict voice.

"Echizen, be at the courthouse at 2 o'clock this afternoon. Do not be late." The last sentence was said very severely and Ryoma knew that he would have to run lots and lots of laps even though, officially, Tezuka stopped being his buchou years ago. If Tezuka wanted his team to run laps, he still had the power to make them run, whether they liked it or not. That was a trait that was imprinted in them and Ryoma would not change it for all the gold in the world. He didn't need the gold, but if it was ponta, that was a whole other thing. And Ryoma would have to negotiate for grape ponta as well.

"Usu." As it was Ryoma's usual answer.

On another side of Tokyo, Tezuka put away his phone and sighed. He hoped that the affair would end soon. Looking at the memo that he asked of his secretary, Tezuka once again hoped that he had made the right decision. A selfish part of him knew that he could put the trial longer than it could take. This way, Ryoma would stay by his side all the way. But he knew that it was not honorable to do so. He would win this case just like all the others and would think of the consequences once more. Taking another folder, he concentrated on his other clients as Ryoma was not his only client, but he was his favorite until now and would always be. Of that he was sure.

* * *

Ryoma arrived 10 minutes in advance as he did not want to run the numerous laps that he knew Tezuka would give him if he dared to show up late. Tezuka was already there, dressed in a black suit, tie and shining black shoes, talking to another person. The old man did not have much hair left except on the side of each ear. His hair was white, and the top of his head was very shiny as the sun reflected from it. He too was wearing a black suit. They seemed quite wrapped up in their discussion because Tezuka was moving his lips more than Ryoma ever saw. They were standing in a more secluded part outside the court house. Ryoma, having another can of grape ponta in his hand, strolled slowly near his buchou. His left his tennis bag at home as he did not think that he could convince Tezuka to play today. A smirk appeared on his face as he was thinking of challenging Tezuka to a match after this whole ordeal. He hoped that Tezuka still practiced. He practically growled thinking Tezuka didn't play tennis anymore. No, his buchou would never give up that sport. Even that damned monkey king still tried to keep in shape, though in Ryoma's opinion, he failed miserably.

Tezuka saw that Ryoma has arrived and felt proud that Ryoma arrived earlier. He bid good day to his colleague and went to great Ryoma.

Each stood in front of the other, neither saying a word. A nod of the head was all the acknowledgement.

"This way." Ryoma followed Tezuka as he was probably leading him to the room where his case would be held. The walls of the courtroom were completely wood-paneled to give them a traditional appearance.

Upon entering the courtroom, the first thing that caught his eye was not the design of the room, but the man seated high in his chair. The man was young, actually too young to be a judge. Weren't judges all old and grumpy? Ryoma turned his head in the direction of his lawyer.

Tezuka, feeling Ryoma's questioning gaze, nodded and a suffering sigh escaped from his lips.

On the opposite side of where Ryoma and Tezuka were standing, a light brown haired judge was talking softly to what seemed to be the jury. Even from afar, Ryoma could hear what was going on as the courtroom was very silent. The guard at the door was looking at them, a menacing frown on his face. Ryoma turned his attention to the familiar face sitting behind the raised desk. He placed a finger to his chin and was deep in thought but after hearing what the judge was saying, Ryoma almost fell down on his butt, a very cute butt in Tezuka's point of view. The judge in the courtroom was actually a person whom Ryoma would never forget and thinking about him always made him shiver. Actually, one of his most dreaded dreams was the appearance of this very guy, Fuji Syuusuke, who was currently sitting on the bench. The judge dressed in the black robe was in fact the former tensai of Seigaku. Another shiver passed through Ryoma's bones.

"Saa, what was your name again?"

The purple haired guy was actually twitching in his seat. Ryoma recognized him even after so many years as the guy who went to the same school as Fuji's little brother (whom he had beaten) and who was beaten by Fuji. It made perfect sense in Ryoma's head even if anyone else would just look at Ryoma and shake their head.

"I'm sure that I saw you somewhere." Fuji had not lost the smile that he wore during middle school and high school. "Oh well, I'm sure it's not important if I forgot."

The purple haired guy dressed in lilac shirt with lots of lilacs on it twitched again and was twirling a finger in his hair.

"Now, you, euh, well, I declare that you are indeed at fault in this whole ordeal and I declare that you are going to have 4 years of imprisonment." Fuji, the judge, sounded very happy indeed as he banged the gavel.

"What? But you can't do that!" The lawyer of the purple guy exclaimed. "That's not your jurisdiction to give imprisonment." The opposition only shook his head as a signal to the ignorant colleague. But unfortunately, the lawyer did not see the hint his colleague was giving him and began to complain and also question Fuji's ability as a judge.

Fuji only had to open his eyes and gaze at the lawyer of the unnamed purple haired man to make his point. The lawyer made what seemed to Ryoma, a whine of some sort before darting out of the courtroom as fast as possible.

The smile went back on Fuji's face as he looked at the paper in front of him.

"Oh, Echizen Ryoma against Atobe Keigo for custody of Karupin. My, this is going to be entertaining. And representing Echizen is… my my, God certainly likes me… Tezuka Kunimitsu." Saying Tezuka's name, Fuji's blue eyes made contact with Tezuka's brown eyes through his glasses. A very big and sincere smile broke on Fuji's face.

"Tezuka. I have not seen you since you represented… what was his name? You certainly look well." As Fuji was saying that, he waved his hand at his subordinates to leave him alone because he was getting reacquainted with an old friend. His subordinates only whimpered and left the judge alone until the next case began. "And Echizen is here as well. My my, you sure have grown up. And congratulations on all your wins. Saaa, did you come across my younger brother in the circuit by the way?"

Echizen pulled his cap down on his face. Did he meet the younger Fuji ? If he had, he clearly did not remember and answering negatively or positively could mean his death, and that was not including Fuji as a judge. Echizen glared at his buchou. This was his fault, he was certain of it.

Since neither Tezuka nor Echizen would be talking much to Fuji, the former tensai began a one way conversation with a slight nod from Tezuka or Echizen indicating that they were listening. If not, the repercussions could not have been imaginable and both of them wanted to keep their lives and sanity intact.

"So, it would seem that the two of you are going to court? Whatever for? Don't tell me that the two of you want me to get you married, ne?" Fuji was having so much fun. He just loved this job. Every case seemed to be brightening his day. The look on both Tezuka and Echizen's faces were priceless. The lighting in this room was perfect to catch the tint of pink on Tezuka's cheek, but the cap on Echizen's head was not beneficial to the picture. Fuji put a slight frown on his beautiful face, pursed his lips a bit and said, "Echizen, caps are not allowed in the court." Immediately, Ryoma's hand went to take off his cap before something worse than Fuji pursing his lips would befall. A slight glare in his buchou's direction indicated that he was displeased, but seeing the suffering face of Tezuka lightened Ryoma's glare.

A lady came into the room and declared the court to be in session. She announced the cause and gave the necessary information to the judge who took everything with a pleased smile on his face.

"Well, let the session begin." A small chuckle could be heard coming from behind the raised desk as he played with the gavel. "Hmmm, well it seems that we are missing some people here. Now, what shall we do with that, ne?" Fuji opened his eyes and set them on the guard near the door on the left of his chair. The guard gulped and answered so fast that hardly anyone could understand. "I'llberightbackwiththemyourhonor."

"We won't wait long for him. No worries." Another sound of the gavel and Fuji put a satisfied smile on his face.

Tezuka was shuffling through his papers when the door at the back of the courtroom opened with a loud bang. Ryoma turned his head only slightly to look over his shoulder. First, a very familiar man with an expensive suit came in followed of course by that baka monkey king. Ryoma put a scowl on his face. The man accompanying Atobe had blue hair and round glasses with a very big luxurious briefcase. Ryoma could not, for the life of him, remember where he saw that man before. He snorted. If he didn't remember, it meant that this man's tennis was mada mada dane.

"Well, Fuji, what a surprise." Atobe's lawyer said with his Kansai accent, though even if he didn't say it was a surprise that Fuji was the judge; he clearly didn't mean a word he said. There was arrogance in his voice as well, and maybe a slight bit of competitive streak? Ryoma wasn't sure, since he was never good in judging someone's character if it was not related to tennis.

"Oshitari. It is such a pleasure to see you once more." Fuji's voice was just a pinch higher than usual and Ryoma had a feeling that there was something that he was missing. There were words underlying there that even though it might be quite a juicy piece of gossip, Ryoma wasn't in the slightest interested. That had always been Inui's and that other data tennis guy's (who was Inui's childhood friend whose name Ryoma did not remember) forte.

Tezuka made a slight movement and said quietly to Ryoma, "His name is Oshitari Yuushi. He is Atobe's representative and he was also his teammate back in junior high school."

Ryoma replied with a thankful nod. He never really met Atobe's employees and he didn't really care, but it was nice of buchou to tell him who that guy was. He has a few snaps back when he was twelve and he remembered the competitive streak between Seigaku's tensai and Hyoutei's tensai.

"Ah Tezuka." Atobe flicked his hair. There was a nod that held more meaning than anything. It was some kind of nod between former buchous. Atobe marched to the other table, sneaking a glance at his former lover, but without acknowledging him in the least. Oshitari set his documents right beside him and took his place.

"Well, since everyone is here. Let's begin." It seemed that Fuji's assistant wanted to say something, but that person knew, after working a few time with this particular judge, that skipping the formalities would be preferable than to have those crystalline blue eyes on his person.

Everything became a blur at that point for Ryoma. There was a time where he had to go up and testify, answering Tezuka and Oshitari's questions. He kept his answers brief and tried to be courteous, since this was Karupin's future on the line. What he remembered most was Tezuka's voice when he was pleading for his cause. Atobe's representative was like an annoying squeak in Ryoma's ear which reminded him of annoying fans that were loud as fishwives. It was actually weird for Ryoma to hear his buchou calling Fuji "Your Honor". And Fuji in a black robe didn't make him more distinguished, only weirder than ever in Ryoma's opinion. At some point, there was a battle concerning cactus. Ryoma wasn't paying attention, but there was a chill in the courtroom after the mention of the word 'cactus' by Tezuka. Buchou was comparing his pet to cactus, while Oshitari was saying that cacti were just plants that had nothing to do with pets. That was when Fuji, the judge opened his crystalline blue eyes. After both parties finished pleading their cause, Fuji tilted his head to one side and had one finger to his chin. Without following the procedures, he grabbed the gavel and made a loud bang. He then got up and swiftly left the room.

Ryoma turned his head in Tezuka's direction, who had given a loud sigh. He looked tired but felt Ryoma's gaze on him.

"Fuji will give his decision tomorrow." Explained Tezuka. He had worked with Fuji as a judge many times already, too many in his opinion, to know his character.

"We will have to be here tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock."

"Hai." Ryoma prepared to leave with Tezuka.

Since it was near dinner time, they both decided to go to a traditional sushi house. Coincidently, it was one of Kawamura's shops, but it was an affiliate so neither saw their former teammates. They had a small table and ordered their choice of food, preferably, without any of Kawamura's volcano special.

Tezuka was eating a salmon sushi when he felt something, a pressure on his feet. His eye brow went slightly up and gave a pointed look in Ryoma's direction. The younger professional tennis player continued to eat his sushi and the noodle soup like there was nothing wrong. Another pressure on Tezuka's feet made him retaliate. Ryoma's eye opened in shock when he felt Tezuka's feet touch his own. Their dinner continued like this, playing foot foreplay while eating in silence, though there was some pointed glance every once in a while.

The walk home was short. Tezuka felt that it was his duty to walk Ryoma home. They walked barely apart, but they weren't holding hands either. The slight touching of their hands was not intentional, but they had to walk side by side because the sidewalk was not wide enough. That was Tezuka's own explanation. They arrived at Ryoma's house soon enough. They stood in front of each other, neither saying a word, only looked at each other.

Tezuka gave a nod and turned around and was ready to go home when Ryoma called his name. But what shocked him the most were the words that followed it.

"Kunimitsu. Stay with me." Tezuka turned to face Ryoma. It was the first time the young man had used his first name, though he guessed that it was not the first time it came out of those cherry lips. With a pull, his lips came crushing on Ryoma's.

* * *

Birds were chirping. Tezuka awoke with a contented feeling. He had not slept that well since, well he could not remember sleeping that well. Ever. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. Last night had been wonderful; no it was even better than his dreams.

What he remembered the most was skin against skin. The taste in his mouth. The way Ryoma moved under him, up against him.

Tezuka was actually surprised that he woke up so early after what happened last night. They clearly didn't have much sleep and the bed was quite messy as well. But it was still the best night of his life. After dreaming of it for such a long time, Tezuka still found it hard to believe that last night, and also earlier in the morning, was real. It was real, if the messy greenish hair attached to a very cute face and a killer body which was currently latched on to him, was any indication. Tezuka didn't mind at all to have a weight on him in the morning. He would enjoy waking with such sight every day. It would be even better than his morning coffee. Much better.

He remembered how they had stumbled into Ryoma's room, lips locked together, and hands trying to take off each other clothes. He remembered how Ryoma pushed him on his large bed and the source of his fantasy, without a shirt and showing his years of training in those six packs, straddling him. It was such a sigh that he took note to ask Ryoma to have that seductive move again. Maybe he ought to ask for a lap dance for his next birthday. He knew that this was not a one night stand. There were no words spoken between them regarding that matter, but words have never been necessary. Actions were enough and since last night, a lot of actions would be the reflections of their feelings towards each other in the very near future.

Tezuka closed his eyes and remembered how Ryoma went to him. He was beautiful… desirable, his eyes mirrored his own needs. Even now, thinking of it made him want Ryoma again; heat went up between his legs. Ryoma's hand moved and began drawing circles on his chest while sleeping on. Tezuka remembered how he arched when this very hand was touching him and later replaced by a hot mouth. There was also that tongue, oh that beautiful red tongue and how well he used that tongue.

He remembered Ryoma's breath catch, and then release. He remembered feeling the faint, almost delicate, trembling of passion still restrained. He remembered spreading his fingers, skimming them up so that his palms slid over Ryoma's jawline, his cheekbones, his temples, until his hands were caught in his silk like hair. He remembered the purr that came out of Ryoma, just like a cat. Their gaze never faltered from each other. Ryoma's lips parted, in both an invitation and an acceptance of what was to come as he leaned closer. No single word could have lit a fire that quickly when their mouths met in an earth shattering kiss. Tezuka remembered tightening his fingers in those greenish black hair. He remembered the hunger he felt, he was still desperate to feel that hunger.

He remembered how Ryoma's hand was trapped between their bodies. They flexed, impatient, not for release, but to take as he was taking. They spread like fire on his chest. Ryoma's lips left his as he began nipping his neck then going lower and lower. He remembered moaning again and again as Ryoma's hand and then mouth drove him crazy to the edge of reason and beyond.

He remembered how Ryoma said his name, "Kunimitsu", like a prayer then transforming into a moan as he was touching Ryoma's chest. Through layers of drugged pleasure, their mouths found each others. Gasps of pleasure could be heard in the room. Ryoma stroked and explored his body just like a cat discovering his mate. It was like their hunger grown insatiable at the heat of flesh meeting flesh. He remembered how their legs tangled together as they pushed each other from brink to brink.

Tezuka remembered gripping Ryoma's hips, reason shattering as rhythms matched. They were rocking together, through earth, through the sky, through space and time. He remembered the taste, even better than anything he ever had. It was addicting.

As more memories of last night began unveil in Tezuka's eyes, Ryoma's golden eyes began to open up.

"Good morning." It was said slowly, murmuring. Tezuka turned his head slightly to give a sweet kiss in response.

Though neither wanted to get up from the bed, there was still a battle to end. They had all the time in the future to show their love.

* * *

A loud bang could be heard when Tezuka and Ryoma entered the court room. It seemed that the judge was having a fit over a blooming Echinopsis, some kind of ugly cactus in Ryoma's opinion. Ryoma didn't realize the day before that there were many cacti in the room. Fuji gave glares to the poor guy who looked like he just wanted to be swallowed by the earth, which wouldn't be so surprising if he was. Fuji had always been unexpected.

Fuji went to his high seat and declared the court to be in session. He then explained some of his decision quoting some weird names, which were past jurisprudences that were related to their cause. Tezuka had enlightened Ryoma on it.

Ryoma got distracted as Fuji went on and on about things that he did not comprehend and looked over to the opposition's side. Only Atobe's lawyer was there. Earlier, he explained that Atobe had some unfortunate business reunion that could not be put aside. Ryoma gave a mental snort. The monkey king was just a sore loser.

"And I declare that Karupin belongs to one Echizen Ryoma. Atobe Keigo only kept the cat to put Echizen Ryoma through a traumatized situation. Therefore, Atobe Keigo also has to pay Echizen Ryoma punitive damages." And Fuji raised his gavel and bam, the decision was made. Both Tezuka and Oshitari stood up and thanked his honor. Oshitari packed his things, gave a slight glare in Fuji's direction (the judge was chatting with the nice secretary though) and left swiftly.

"Buchou." Ryoma's voice was small, but Tezuka could detect that there was a lot of emotion behind that one word. "Arigato."

Tezuka put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder and gave a light squeeze to show his response.

A ring could be heard in the court. The guard there was ready to throw that person out. Upon discovering that it was the judge himself, and after receiving a stare, he backed down.

"Yuuta, I'm very happy to hear from you. Are you coming to my party? I'm having some wasabi sushi ordered straight from Taka-san himself. Yuuta? Yuuta?" Fuji regarded his phone with a puzzled look. "Hmm, it seemed that the connection here is very bad." The guard gulped as Fuji's puzzled look turned into a glare in his direction.

"I'll go inform the technicians immediately, your honor." The poor guard crawled away.

"Oh, Tezuka, Echizen, do you want to come to my little party ? It's going to be really fun. I even made the dessert myself." Ryoma and Tezuka both twitched at the same time. Fuji itched to get his camera but soon remembered that he left it in the office.

"No? That's really such a shame. Hmmm, let see, who are the next on the list? Oh, Kirihara Akaya represented by Sanada Genichirou. Saaa, this should be interesting. I really do like this job." Since Fuji was planning another torture session, Ryoma and Tezuka slowly walked out of the courtroom. It did not concern them.

"Buchou?" Ryoma faced Tezuka and gave one of his best innocent looks.

"Hai, Echizen?" Tezuka would never tire himself looking at his new lover.

"I know a good place to go camping." Ryoma's grin should have worried Tezuka, but he was feeling too happy with his luck. Whatever they did, as long as they did it together, Tezuka would be contented.

Hand in hand, they strolled out of the court house.

* * *

Omake 

"Saaa, it seems that no one wanted to come to my little party. Looks like it's just you and me, Yuuta."

"Baka aniki. Why are all the lights switched off? Where are mom and dad? You told me it was a family gathering. What the… Arrrrrrrrrrgh!"

"Do you like the pie? I made it especially for you, Yuuta."

Somewhere else, far far away from the Fuji household, two people were contently sleeping in one big sleeping bag. They were spooned together and the stars were the only witnesses. They were situated in the backyard of a big house. The sleeping bag was on smooth green grass and a tennis net was not far away.

"Meaow."

Karupin strolled outside of the house and looked at his master sleeping with his mate. He sniffed the bottom of the sleeping bag before curling himself into something akin to a tennis ball and dozed off, content to be home where he belonged.

**---THE END---**


End file.
